


You Remember

by Fe_li_love



Category: Mass Effect, Red vs. Blue, crossover fic - Fandom
Genre: More oc stuff, This is a pretty old work of mine, also mass effect au!, and I don't remember all of the au details, woopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fe_li_love/pseuds/Fe_li_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go wrong. You loose people, it happens, But that doesn't mean you have to forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remember

Your little ‘revolution’ if you could call it that, to bring down the project had failed months ago. You had all dispersed and the remainder of the 6’s had found their own lives to live. You, JC, had opened a bar and named it Peppers in a last ditch attempt to cling to your memory of him, not that you had trouble remembering the project, and all the people lost to it, you never forgot a name, a face, or a story.

Here are the things you remember about Peppers, you remember his hair, especially just after he showered, you remember how his eyes were bluer than anything other tangible thing, and how when you got him to smile, his nose wrinkled up, the names and jobs of every single one of his eight brothers. You remember how he held you after Casey died in the 5th set of implants, how he was the only one who listened as you listed off names over and over again, writing them and who they were down so they wouldn’t be forgotten, the way he would touch you as if you could break at any moment, as if he had to watch his own strength to keep you from shattering, when in reality You where so much stronger than he. At least physically. 

You remember being told you wouldn’t see him again, you remember slamming your fist into the wall so hard that it punctures the mettle, your hand is bleeding but that’s not what you’re crying over, you hit the wall a few more times for good measure. Before you’re shipped out that night you give the man with the dreads, the one that told you weren’t going to see him again, a little tear stained letter to give to Peppers, you still don’t know if he ever delivered it. 

You remember not sleeping for two weeks after that, and then sleeping for two days straight, you remember York, looking at you, concerned, you remember remembering that he’d lost someone too. You remember how you dented another wall before suggesting the idea of taking the project down, you remember taking charge for once in your life, using your biotics for what you wanted to use them for. The first thing you did with them was wash the dishes. 

You remember the taste of failure once you had realized you had no hope in bringing the project down. Even as a team you were all just the rejects.

You remember deciding on a name for the bar, it had been a tough choice between Casey and Peppers. You chose Peppers, Casey got her own drink and a special place in your heart. 

You look at your hands now, in the dark, lying in bed with the restless night, ticking off the names of so many people on your fingers ‘Samantha Casey’ your first real love. ‘Peter Peppers’ the love of your life. ‘York’ your best friend, ‘Carolina’ the woman he loved and the strongest woman you’d ever known. ‘Elizabeth Ryder’ some bitch who ruined your life.

You pause, that’s not right ‘The Director’ the man you couldn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> She would have never met the Director in person.  
> Man this is an old AU, and if you can believe it, this was an early mid point in it! I think that it was about project freelancer being a bionic implantation experiment instead of AI, after a certain point they cut out some people who just didn't make the cut. Blah blah, they wanted revenge and they failed. Then our little heroine opens a bar and tries to move on with her life (that's when this takes place). The project crashes. Enter Felix and Locus who wanted something that I don't remember (probably money). They get Elizabeth on their side (JC hates her for a large amount of time until the bond over petre dish shots). They get peppers and Andre (the guy with the dreads) and that's where mt memory stops.


End file.
